


Tea, Island Style

by thecookiemomma



Series: Tea and Pineapples [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team comes to Hawaii, and gets settled in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea, Island Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a bridge piece, in response to the comments on the first work. More to come, pretty soon, probably. I am making an assumption that Danny is hedging his bets by keeping his place (Hawaii is horrid to find somewhere to live, I hear.)

Chin waited patiently for the plane to land. It seemed like such a strange way to get agents from one place to another, but he supposed they did work for the Navy, and the Navy had huge cargo airplanes. If he squinted, he could make out the diminutive woman who was their superior. As the plane landed, she flashed her ID and headed down to the tarmac. Chin stepped closer to keep an eye on them. He had to smile at Agent Lange. She seemed to be checking each one out, mostly surreptitiously.

He could hear voices trailing up to him. “Oh, man. I am so glad to be back on Terra Firma. Hetty, I love you, but can I take a regular flight home? Please? That was worse than the time Kensi and I went through the desert on those motorbikes.”

“Never seen a man have to use the head so many times, Hetty. Up and down, up and down. It was like a yo-yo.” This was spoken by a burly black man, grumpily. Kind of like when Danno was grousing at Steve.

The man who they called 'Deeks' looked offended. “Hey!”

“Mister Deeks, you may...” The scruffy man brightened. “If you pay your own fare. Mister Hanna, I do not need to hear about Mister Deeks' habit of avoidance.” Chin chuckled at the pun. “Mister Callen, you seem to have survived the flight.”

“Yeah, Hetty, it was good. Got some sleep.”

“ _Now_ we understand why he can't sleep at home. It's not a big tin can flying through the air at high speeds.” This was a woman's voice.

“Miss Blye, there is no tin in the carriage of an airplane, I do not believe. Now, come along. We're keeping our host waiting.”

“That would never do.” This from the man she called 'Callen.'

“Where are the rest of the team, Mister Callen?” Hetty frowned and turned back toward the plane, and Chin's eyebrows raised. _The rest of the team? This wasn't all of them?_

“Nell's coming tomorrow. She had to finish up that project you gave her. Eric said he could do more from – the Bat Cave, I think he said.”

“The Bat Cave, indeed. Do I look anything like Bruce Wayne?” Hetty sounded amused.

“No, Ma'am. I think he said you were more like Alfred.” That got a round of “Ohhhhhh”s, and a snort from the lady herself.

“Or you decided that on the way over, Mister Callen. That sounds more like your style than his.”

“Busted!!” Deeks crowed.

“Yes, yes. Now come along. Detective,” She neared him, and gestured toward the group. “Detective Chin Ho Kelly. Call him 'Chin'. Chin, this is most of my team.” She gestured to each in turn. “Agent G. Callen. We refer to him by his surname.” That was odd, but he couldn't begrudge them their quirks. “LAPD Detective and my liaison officer, Marty Deeks. We usually do the same for him.” This, Chin could understand. He could hear Danny making 'McFly' jokes in the back of his head. “This lovely lady is Agent Kensi Blye, and lastly, our own SEAL, Agent Sam Hanna.”

Chin nodded to each in turn. “Aloha Oe.” He gestured grandly toward the city. “Welcome to Hawai'i.” He took the leis from his neck, and began giving each of them one, amused by their varied reactions. The two more experienced agents, it seemed, took the leis gracefully, and replied with a quiet “Aloha” of their own. However, Kensi looked at it, put it on, and quickly nodded. She almost immediately began fiddling with the string, like one of Chin's little cousins. Deeks looked like he was about to refuse the gift entirely, but after stern looks from his team, he backed off, raised his hands, and allowed Chin to adorn him.

“Follow me. Hetty has one car, and I have the other. I've been splitting my time between my apartment and the other three places … trying to take care of all of them … So, I thought, perhaps to save your agency money, you could stay at Steve's.”

“That is quite considerate of you, Mister Kelly.” Hetty nodded, and gestured toward the cars. “Mister Deeks, Miss Blye, please ride with the Detective. Mister Callen, Mister Hanna, you shall ride with me.”

“Gotcha, Hetty.” That, or variations on the theme echoed from all four agents.

“So …” Deeks began as soon as he got into the car. “I want to do a little sightseeing while we're here. Don't you, Kensi? I mean.” He gestured expansively from the seat beside Chin. “It's so beautiful, and man... It's Hawaii!”

“Home of four-star hotels and restaurants and lots of pretty girls.” Kensi sounded completely unmoved.

“Rii-- Wait. Thanks bunches, Kensi!” Deeks grinned, affirming Chin's theory that this was their regular banter.

They chattered and bantered the whole way, reminding him painfully of Five-Oh before – before everything.

“We're here.” They pulled up to Steve's house. “There's only three bedrooms, so some of you will have to share. We'll figure it out, or I've got those other places to stow people. But this would make a really good rally point, since we don't have the office right now.” He exhaled.

“That might be a little tight ...” Kensi worried.

“Oh, come on, you don't want to share with me?” Deeks jibed.

“Shut up, Deeks.” Kensi was getting frustrated. Chin just snickered.

They all piled out, and Chin showed them around the McGarrett house. “I figure if we're going to be helping him, he's not going to complain too loudly about you staying here.”

 

They looked around McGarrett's house, and decided that Hetty and Kensi would share a room, Deeks and Sam would share the other, and Callen, well... He might crash on the …

“Oh, look! They've got these chairs out here on the porch. Can I sleep out here, Hetty? This'd be perfect.”

“Mister Callen, I believe that would be an acceptable solution.” Chin watched something unfathomable pass across Hetty's face, and then she gave a sad smile.

“Great!” The other man was completely unaware of it, or if he was, he covered very well.

“Well, let's get you all settled in, and then we'll find something to eat.” Chin watched them bicker and ebb and flow, trying to get situated, and then they stepped out again, ready to go get some food.


End file.
